totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Przejdź dalej i wygraj!
Totalny Obóz! - odcinek 13. Wstęp Annie: Hej! To znowu ja! Rozpoczynamy odcinek 13 Totalnego Obozu! W poprzednim... Mitchel: Ej! (wypycha Annie z kadru) Ja tu prowadzę! W poprzednim odcinku uczestnicy musieli znaleźć drogę na nową wyspę! No ale jak wszyscy wiemy, są takimi frajerami, że żadnemu nie udało się dostać na nią. Dlatego musiałem wysłać helikopter i zrobić dogrywkę, w której wygrały Jadowite Węże. Co wydarzy się dzisiaj? Jakie ciekawe wyzwanie czeka na uczestników?! Dowiecie się oglądając Totalny... Obóz! ' Rano, domki drużynowe Plik:Węże1.png Chacky, Max i Cindy grają w freesby przy basenie, Kelly się opala na leżaku, a Ginger rozmawia ze Stanleyem. '''Chacky: Ach, to jest życie, co nie?! Kelly: Zaraz Mitchel nam zaraz je zniszczy jakimś durnym zadaniem. Plik:Krokodyle1.png Daniel i Ricky się kłócą. Ricky: Pożałujesz za eliminację Megan! Daniel: Nie, bo następnym razem wylecisz ty! Nasz sojusz jest silniejszy! Ricky: Nie pyskuj, małolacie! Jason: Wiecie co, ziomy, tamta drużyna na pewno dogaduje się lepiej! Daniel: Zamknij się! Lepiej zrób 20 pompek! NAŁ! Jason rzucił się do robienia pompek. Jasmine: Przestaniecie w końcu?! Raz nam się udało wygrać, a wiecie czemu?! Bo ja nie wiem, jesteśmy tak niezagrani, że to jest nie do pomyślenia! Chcecie wygrać?! Daniel założył ręce, a reszta pokiwała głową. Jasmine: Dlatego dzisiaj staramy się na wyzwaniu jak nigdy dotąd, tak?! Jason: Tak! Daniel: Słuchaj, może to ja będę przewodził drużyną, skoro ja jestem kapitanem?! Jason: To właśnie ty powodujesz, że nasza drużyna jest niezgrana! Ricky: Zgadzam się! Daniel: (wychodzi wściekły, trzaskając drzwiami) Plac główny Wszyscy uczestnicy stoją przed Mitchem. Mitchel: Obozowicze, chciałbym wam przedstawić osobę, która wygrała wyzwanie o powrót do show w podsumowaniu! Ricky: Ooooby Megan! <3 Mitchel: Jest to piękna laska o ciemnych włosach! Kelly: Chyba tylko Millie miała ciemne włosy. Mitchel: Nie, to nie Millie! Too... Annie! Annie wychodzi na plac. Annie: No, proszę o pokłony! Świerszcz. Kelly: Dobrze się czujesz? Annie: Lepiej niż ty, mądralo! Kelly: Kogo ty przywróciłeś?! Mitchel: To nie ja! Ona sama siebie przywróciła, pomógł jej w tym Tim! Tim: (macha) Annie: A co? Boisz się teraz, że z tobą wygram, co?! Kelly: Zaraz jej przywalę! Mitchel: Annie posili drużynę Krokodyli! Annie: Krokodyli?! (podbiegła do Daniela i go przytuliła) To super! Zawsze chciałam bym w drużynie z Danielem! Daniel: (lekki uśmiech) Jasmine: (wkurzyła się) Jasmine: (PZ) Co ona sobie wyobraża?! Że może sobie tak po prostu odebrać mi chłopaka?! O nie! Mitchel: Więc znowu składy się wyrównały - jest pięć na pięć. Wykorzystajcie to, Krokodyle! Kelly: Mów już lepiej to wyzwanie! Mitchel: Dzisiaj będziecie grać raczej indywidualnie, ale wynik będzie drużynowy! Na początek, znajdźcie gdzieś na wyspie 8 złotych figurek Mitcha! Osiem osób, które znajdą figurki, przejdą do nastepnej rundy. Jakiej? Zobaczycie! No, biegiem! Pobiegli. Poszukiwania figurek Cindy: (podbiegła do Jasona) Hej, chcesz szukać ze mną? Jason: No dobra, chętnie! Uczestnicy podzielili się na takie grupki: *''Cindy i Jason'' *''Jasmine, Annie i Daniel'' *''Ricky'' *''Max, Kelly i Chacky'' *''Ginger'' Cindy i Jason Plik:Węże1.png Plik:Krokodyle1.png Cindy i Jason postanowili, że pójdą do stołówki. Cindy: Ja sprawdzę kuchnię, a ty poszukaj na stołówce! (poszła i zaczęła przeszukiwać wszystkie szafki, w końcu w jednej znalazła) Jest! (wróciła do Jasona) Masz coś? Jason: Jedno, a ty? Cindy: Nie mam... (opuściła głowę) Jason: Dam ci tą figurkę, a dla mnie znajdziemy nową, co ty na to? (podał jej figurkę) Cindy: No dobra... Wyszli. Jasmine, Annie i Daniel Plik:Krokodyle1.png Ta grupa postanowiła pójść do lasu. Annie: Na pewno znajdziemy te trzy figurki, bo mamy w drużynie Daniela! Jasmine: Właśnie. Tylko, że Daniel jest zainteresowany mną, a nie tobą! Annie: Co? Chyba śnisz, idiotko! Jasmine: Kto tu jest idiotką, głupia krowo?! Annie: I powiedziała to żałośnie ubierająca się kretynka! Jasmine: Ja się źle ubieram? To spójrz na siebie! Daniel: (wymyka się) Annie: Ale według internetowych ankiet, chłopcy wolą mnie bardziej. Jasmine: Grr! Hej, gdzie jest Daniel? Annie: Odstraszyłaś go swoją japą, gówniaro! Jasmine: Mam tego dosyć! Dopilnuję, że jak dziś przegramy, wylecisz! (poszła) Annie: (PZ) Co? Ja wylecę? Chyba ją pogięło. Przecież wiem, jak drużyna jej nienawidzi. Ricky Plik:Krokodyle1.png Ricky: (siedzi na leżaku i popija soczek) Nie zamierzam brać udziału w tej durnej grze. Niech się tamte sieroty z drużyny męczą! Max, Kelly, Chacky Plik:Węże1.png Ta grupka poszła na plażę. Kelly: Myślisz, że tu znajdziemy trzy figurki?! Chacky: Trzy może nie, ale jedna myślę, że będzie, cukiereczku. Kelly: Zamknij się! Chacky: Wiem, że się we mnie zakochałaś! (wyciąga dzióbek) Kelly: (podniosła go i wrzuciła do morza) Idziemy same. Max: Spoko... Poszły. Ginger Plik:Węże1.png Ginger idzie w lesie. Ginger: (w trakcie rozmowy ze Stanleyem) Ja jej powiedziałam, że to niemożliwe! A ona, że tak no i się pokłóciłyśmy i zerwałyśmy znajomość, no bo w sumie, po co mi taka przyjaciółka?! (natyka się na figurkę Mitcha na ziemi) Jejku! Jaka śliczna figurka! A, właśnie, co do Ji-... O tak! Masz rację! To ta figurka! (podnosi ją) Zanieśmy ją Mitchelowi! (pobiegła) ---- Ginger przybiega do Mitch'a. Ginger: Mam figurkę! Mitchel: (zabiera ją) Brawo! Przechodzisz do następnej rundy! Teraz jeszcze czekamy na siedem figurek... Cindy i Jason Plik:Węże1.png Plik:Krokodyle1.png Jason i Cindy pobiegli do przyczepy Mitcha. Cindy: Chodź! Weszli do środka. Cindy: Jest! (wzięła z biurka figurkę) Emm... Teraz chyba muszę ci ją dać, prawda?... Jason: No... Chyba tak się umówiliśmy... Cindy: Nie mogę tego zrobić. Sorka, chcę wygrać! (kopnęła go w krocze, a potem przywaliła figurką w głowę, Jason zemdlał, a ona wybiegła) Daniel Plik:Krokodyle1.png Daniel: Gdzie on mógł ukryć te durne figurki?! Natknął się na Max i Kelly. Max: O... Hej. Kelly: (założyła ręce) Daniel: Siema... Macie coś? Kelly: Co cię to obchodzi?! Daniel: Obchodzi, masz jakiś problem?! Kelly: Zamknij się, dzieciaczku. Bo się posikasz w majtki. (poszła) Max: (wzruszyła ramionami, przewróciła oczami i poszła za Kelly) Daniel: Grrrrr! Annie Plik:Krokodyle1.png Annie: (idzie szukając figurki) Annie: (PZ) Daniel to łyknie. A ja chcę się pozbyć tej Jasmine. Idiotka. (przewróciła oczami) Natyka się na Kelly i Max. Kelly: No proszę, kogo my tu mamy? Annie: Ty! (wskazała na Max) Złodziejka chłopaków! (łzy napłynęły jej do oczu) Max: Ja? Annie: Ukradłaś mi Danielka! (pobiegła płacząc, po chwili się uspokoiła i zauważyła w drzewie figurkę, wzięła ją) Tak! (pobiegła do Mitcha) ---- Annie przybiegła do Mitcha i Ginger. Annie: Mam figurkę! (podała mu) Mitchel: Gratulacje, jesteś drugą osobą, czekamy jeszcze na sześć! Jasmine Plik:Krokodyle1.png Jasmine idzie wściekła przez las rozglądając się za figurkę, po chwili wpada na Daniela. Jasmine: Daniel! (przytuliła go) Daniel: (odepchnął ją) Masz figurki?! Jasmine: Niee... Ale patrz! Tam na drzewie! (wskazała na drzewo za Danielem) Daniel: (odwrócił się i wszedł na drzewo, po czym zabrał figurkę) Jasmine: Emm... Biegnij, ja znajdę swoją. Daniel: (dał jej figurkę) Masz, mi to zwisa. Znajdę nową. Jasmine: (PZ) O matko!!!! (piszczy) Daniel: (PZ) Nie! To wcale nie było miłe, jasne?! ---- Jasmine przybiegła do Mitchela, Ginger i Annie. Jasmine: Mam figurkę! A jaka seksowna. (przesyła buziaka Mitchowi) Mitchel: Wiem! (łapie buziaka) Jasmine: (spojrzała na Annie) O nie, ta idiotka?! Annie: Masz jakiś problem, laluniu?! Mitchel: Wygląda na to, że Krokodyle w tej chwili przeważają! Chacky Plik:Węże1.png Chacky: (wychodzi z wody i mlaszcze) Dobra, tylko trochę słona. Przybiegła Cindy. Chacky: Hej! Masz jakąś figurkę?! Cindy: Mam, specjalnie dla ciebie. (dała mu figurkę, a ten już chciał włożyć ją do buzi, jednak Cindy go powstrzymała) Nawet nie próbuj! Chacky: Dobra... (kiedy ona poszła, zaczął lizać figurkę, po chwili zauważył kolejną yrzuconą przez fale, podniósł ją) O, ta będzie dla Kelly! (pobiegł do lasu) Kelly i Max Plik:Węże1.png Kelly: Tu nie ma już tych rąbniętych figurek! Przybiegła Cindy, a zaraz za nią Chacky. Kelly: Mam figurkę! (podaje ją Max) Chacky: Ja też! (podaje Kelly tą oślinioną) Kelly: (łapie i puszcza) Fuuuuuuj! Mokra... Chacky: Oj. (śmieje się) To ta, co lizałem. (podaje jej drugą i bierze z ziemi swoją) Max: A ty Cindy, nie masz? Cindy: Mam! (wyjmuje z kieszeni drugą) Kelly: No to jest nas czterech z druzyny! Bo głupia Ginger na pewno nie znalazła. Poszli. ---- Kelly, Cindy, Max i Ginger przybiegają do Mitcha. Max: Wszyscy mamy figurki! Cała grupa podaje Mitchowi figurki. Mitchel: To stańcie koło Ginger, Annie i Jasmine. Kelly: Ginger znalazła?! Mitchel: Nawet jako pierwsza! Kelly: Dobra... zwracam honor. Ricky: (przychodzi) Annie: Znalazłeś figurkę?! Ricky: Chyba żartujesz! Nawet nie szukałem. Mitchel: Stań sobie po drugiej stronie. Czekamy jeszcze na jedną figurkę - czy będzie to Daniel, czy Jason? Dowiecie się oglądajć Totalny... Obóz!... ---- REKLAMA REKLAMA ---- Daniel Plik:Krokodyle1.png Daniel idzie cały czas przez las, aż w końcu trafia na podkopaną figurkę. Zabrał ją ze sobą i poszedł. ---- Przychodzi Daniel i daje figurkę Mitchowi. Mitchel: No to mamy ósemkę zawodników! Chwila, gdzie Jason? Jason: (przyszedł trzymając się jedną ręką za głowę i jedną za krok) Gdzie ja jesteeeeee-? (upadł) Mitchel: No. Fajnie. Czas na drugą rundę, z której wyjdzie tylko 5 osób! Każdy wylosuje sobie teraz pojazd, który będzie musiał zbudować! (wyciąga koszyk i stawia na stole) Każdy kolejno losuje. Cindy: Rower. Jasmine: Ciężarówka! Annie: Rolki?! Daniel: Hulajnoga?! Wtf?! Max: Samochód... Kelly: Deskorolka. Chacky: Samolot! Ginger: Łódka. Stanley, słyszysz?! Mitchel: Teraz macie chwilę czasu na zbudowanie ich! 5 najlepszych pojazdów dostanie się do ostatniej rundy. Do dzieła! Ginger szybko zabrała się do pracy. Ginger: Jakież mamy szczęście, że jesteś dobry w budowaniu łodzi, prawda Stanleyku?! Cindy: (podchodzi do Ginger smutna) Ginger... Ja... Nie umiem zbudować roweru... (opuściła głowę) Ginger: Spokojnie, razem ze Stanleyem ci pomożemy, dobrze? Cindy: Och, dziękuję, jesteście nadzwyczaj mili! Cindy: (PZ) To jest okropne! Takie bycie miłym... Kelly: (zbudowała z deski i kółek które znalazła w schowku deskorolkę, stanęła na niej i się złamała) Argh! (wyrzuciła gdzieś deskorolkę) Walę to! (stanęła dalej) Max: Ciekawe jak mam ci zbudować samochód! Mitchel: Nie mi, tylko sobie! Max: (spojrzała na Cindy i Ginger) Max: (PZ) Na początku pomyślałam sobie, że te dwie sobie nie poradzą, ale jak zobaczyłam, jak budują te łódź i rower... Max: Rezygnuję. (stanęła obok Kelly) Chacky: Mitchel, czy mogę zrobić zamiast samolotu parolotnię? Mitchel: No niech będzie, zrobię ten wyjątek. Chacky: Super! (zbudował parolotnię, złapał się jej i odleciał kawałek, jednak ta od razu się rozpadła) Pozostała piątka miała już zbudowane pojazdy. Daniel miał krzywą hulajnogę, Jasmine malutką ciężarówkę, Annie za małe rolki, a Cindy piękny, duży, lśniący rower, a Ginger wielką motorówkę. Wszystkim opadły szczęki. Ginger: To wszystko dzieło Stanleya! Jest wspaniały w budowaniu! Mitchel: No to mamy piątkę najlepszych, którzy wezmą udział w wyścigu! Daniel, Jasmine, Annie, Cindy oraz Ginger! A teraz chodźmy na specjalnie przygotowane tory. Tor Było to przygotowane pięć torów - tor wodny dla Ginger, trzy zwykłe tory dla Annie, Daniela i Cindy oraz większy tor dla Jasmine. Mitchel: Ustawcie się na swoich torach! Zawodnicy ustawiają się. Mitchel: Pamiętacie zasady z wyścigu potworów? Osoba, która dotrze do mety jako ostatnia, uda się ze swoją drużyną na ceremonię. Jeśli jednak osoba, która przekroczy pierwsza linię mety, a będzie z drużyny przegranej, otrzyma nietykalność. Jakieś pytania? Ginger: Stanley ma... Mitchel: Start! Cindy popędziła na swoim rowerze najszybciej. Jasmine powoli na swojej małej ciężarówce odpychała się nogami. Daniel też szybko popędził na hulajnodze, jednak nie tak szybko jak Cindy. Annie też zasuwała na rolkach, ale była za Cindy i przed Danielem. Ginger przez chwilę nie wiedziała co zrobić. Ginger: Mówiłam, że Stanley ma pytanie! Kelly&Max: PŁYŃ! Ginger: A, tak. (pociągnęła za linkę i motorówka baaaardzo szybko popłynęła, po chwili wyprzedziła już Cindy i resztę, dotarła na metę, po czym walnęła w mur) Cindy: Nie! (dojechała do mety) Po chwili dojechała Annie, a za nią Daniel. Wszyscy spojrzeli na męcząco się Jasmine. Mitchel: Cóż... Chyba wszystko jasne. Wygrywają Jadowite Węże! Węże: Taaaaaaaak!!! Mitchel: A jako że Ginger wygrała wyśig otrzymuje nietykalność na jej następną ceremonię. Cindy: (PZ) Byłam tak blisko do drugiej nietykalności! Ginger: Słyszysz Stanley? Wygraliśmy! Mitchel: A z Żarłocznymi Krokodylami widzę się na ceremonii... Ponownie. Przed ceremonią, domki drużynowe Plik:Węże1.png Wszyscy siedzą w jacuzzi. Odprężają się, piją soczki, jedzą czipsy i słuchają muzyki. Kelly: Muszę cię pochwalić, Ginger. Ginger: Chyba raczej Stanleya! Kelly: Taa... Max: Ale super... Ciekawe ile jeszcze do rozłączenia? Nie chciałabym stracić tej chaty. Cindy: Chyba nikt by nie chciał! Chacky: Jadowite Węże górą! (zjadł całą miskę czipsów) Reszta: Eeeeej! Plik:Krokodyle1.png Daniel: Mam tego dosyć, jasne?! Jesteście do bani! Ricky, obija się cały czas, bo ma jakieś chore przywileje! Jasmine, tu to w ogóle nie skomentuję! Jason pyskuje i sobie leży na wyzwaniach! Jason: Głowa mnie boli! Daniel: Co mnie to obchodzi?! No, jedyną Annie mogę pochwalić. I mnie. Annie: Dzięki! (słodki uśmiech) Jasmine: (spojrzała wściekła na Annie) Ricky: Dzieciaku, weź przestań. Jesteście słabi, więc przegraliście. Daniel: Poprawka, my przegraliśmy, i to ty dziś wylecisz! Ricky: (pstryknął go w nos) Chyba śnisz. Ja nie wylecę, Mitchel mi nie pozwoli. Annie: (PZ) Mam tego dosyć! Annie: (wyszła) Przyczepa Mitchela Annie podchodzi do drzwi od przyczepy, kładzie na ziemi małą kartkę, puka do drzwi i ucieka. Mitchel: (otwiera, zauważa kartkę, podnosi i czyta) O... (zrzedła mu mina i wrócił do przyczepy) Ceremonia Pokój zwierzeń, głosowanie Daniel: Głosuję na Ricky'ego! Ricky: Dwa razy miałeś odpaść, a jak to mówią, do trzech razy sztuka! ---- Mitchel: Witam, Krokodyle, na waszej ósmej ceremonii! Rozdam trzy kiełbaski, (rzucił kiełbaski do Jasona, Jasmine i Annie) a teraz poznamy głosy. A właśnie, Jasmine, gratulacje, po raz pierwszy nie jesteś zagrożona. Jasmine: Drużyna zrozumiała, że jestem im potrzebna! Daniel, Ricky, Jason, Annie i Mitchel zaczęli się śmiać. Jasmine: Ha, ha. Mitchel: No dobra, a co do głosów, to proszę: Na telewizorku pokazują się zwierzenia: *'Daniel': Głosuję na Ricky'ego! Mitchel: Jeden głos na Ricky'ego! *'Ricky': Dwa razy miałeś odpaść, a jak to mówią, do trzech razy sztuka! Daniel! Mitchel: Jeden głos na Ricky'ego, jeden na Daniel'a! *'Annie': Głosuję na Ricky'ego, ponieważ jest tchórzem, nie to co Daniel! Poza tym, nic nie robi! Mitchel: Dwa na Ricky'ego, jeden na Daniel'a! *'Jason': Głosuję na Daniel'a. Wiem, że Ricky nic nie robi, ale Daniel niszczy naszą drużynę, poza tym jest chamski, wredny i popie''*BEEP*''ny! Mitchel: Dwa na dwa! I ostatni głos, Jasmine? *'Jasmine': Głosuję na Annie, bo kradnie mi chłopaka! Mitchel: Mamy remis! Ricky: Daniel wypada, bo ja nie mogę, prawda Mitchel?! Mitchel: Jasmine, jako że głosowałaś jako jedyna na inną osobę, możesz wybrać luzera! Jasmine: Oczywiście, że luzer to Ricky! Ricky: Mitch?! Mitchel: Ricky, dostałem list od twojego taty. Zbankrutował, więc z naszej umowy nici. Żegnaj! (stażyści zabrali Ricky'ego do łodzi) Ricky: Co?! NIE! To niemożliwe! Pożałujecie! Zniszczę was! Umrzecie! Moi prawnicy was oskubią! Mitchel: (kliknął przycisk na pilocie, bum, i Ricky odfrunął) Ricky: Aaaaaaaa! Daniel: (PZ) Wreszcie! Po natręcie! Annie: (PZ) Tak, to z bakructwem to moja robota. Poza tym, Jasmine na mnie głosowała?! Pożałuje tego! Zakończenie Mitchel: I ponownie doprowadziliśmy do finałowej dziewiątki. Kto odleci jutro?! Jakie wyzwanie będzie czekać na uczestników?! Oglądajcie Totalny... Obóz! KONIEC. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnego Obozu!